


I could never give you up

by KyaniteD



Series: Music Videos [2]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fanvids, Yuri, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime Music Video<br/>Music: Roxette - (I Could Never) Give You Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could never give you up

[I Could Never Give You Up](http://vimeo.com/114711383) from [KyaniteD](http://vimeo.com/user35542539) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
